


ignite the stars

by spacenarwhal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenarwhal/pseuds/spacenarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And after, after she had wiped her fingers clean on her belly and curled into herself to keep the still lingering shivering sensation in check, Rey would open her eyes and stare up into the darkness overhead and wonder if anyone else in the galaxy ever felt like her, small and yet capable of containing something as incendiary as a star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ignite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless porn. Starting 2016 right y'all.

Rey isn’t entirely unexperienced.

She hadn’t understood it at first, the impatient itch that crawled under her skin, the nagging want for something that was not food or water or rest. Something she had no name for. The first time she had straddled the firm face of a beam inside a wreckage and scooted across it had been the start of understanding.

She could ignore it often enough, Jakku made that easy. But there were times it couldn’t be ignored, times when the wiggling want for something different flared to life so brightly there was nothing for Rey to do but slide her fingers between her legs, to touch herself in the relative privacy of her shelter with her eyes clenched shut, mind blank except for the building heat, the growing wetness, the sudden snap of tension that spread like pins and needles of blind sensation all across her body. 

And after, after she had wiped her fingers clean on her belly and curled into herself to keep the still lingering shivering sensation in check, Rey would open her eyes and stare up into the darkness overhead and wonder if anyone else in the galaxy ever felt like her, small and yet capable of containing something as incendiary as a star. 

She knows now that other people do. Rey can’t speak for every living being in the galaxy but she can feel the wonder and affection that rolls off Finn and Poe as surely as she does the heat on their skin. Finn kisses at the skin of her neck, his hands wide and warm over her belly, holding her up against his chest. Finn is always so gentle with her, has been from the moment he took her hand on Jakku. It can be overwhelming, and most definitely unwarranted. Rey knows how to look after herself, she would never have survived on Jakku for as long as she did is she didn’t, but it’s hard to hold it against Finn in moments like this, when his lips press gentle kisses against her throat, her ear, his fingers tracing nonsense low on the thin skin of her stomach, his knees bracketing her, keeping her anchored while Poe lowers his mouth to her again, pushing two thick fingers inside as his tongue curls around the collection of nerves that makes her back curve upward, chasing the comet trail of feeling he leaves in his wake. 

Poe is good with his mouth, Finn had said as much when he first broached this subject with Rey, star-eyed and a little dazed. Poe is good with his mouth and Finn is sweet at her back, turning her head with careful fingers on her chin, tipping her mouth towards his for a breathless kiss. It had been too much at first, when they’d began this, to have them both touching her at once. It had been easier, less frightening, to watch them together, Poe and Finn moving together, finding pleasure in one another’s bodies and in her attention. It had been easier to kiss Finn, to straddle his lap and slide down the length of him, to rock back and forth and never once break eye contact with Poe, to speak to him, to tell him how good it felt, how good Finn was. To kiss Finn after kissing Poe, her lips still slick with the taste of herself on Poe’s tongue. But then the day had come, as suddenly and unlooked for as all the good things in Rey’s life seem to come, when it hadn’t been enough to have them both separately, when she’d asked them both to bed and marveled in how she could have them, greedy and bloated with desire. 

The Old Order warned against passion, but Rey can’t help but feel sorry for them, to be denied this aspect of themselves, of the world they were a part of. She touches her fingers to Poe’s dark hair, gives a small tug, and Poe moans against her, tongue curling against her, fingers stroking, and the heat builds, builds. She pants against Finn’s mouth, almost-pained, and Finn strokes a comforting palm up her arm, kisses her parted lips again and again. 

After, after Poe has crawled up her body, face wet and shining with her arousal, after he kisses Finn over her shoulder, and she licks salt from his throat, after Finn has curled his arms around her to hold her closer and she sinks into the shivering satisfaction that radiates from them both and bleeds into her own, Rey closes her eyes and thinks no one else in the galaxy can feel like this. 


End file.
